Yuletide Waves
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato and Sora have been seperated for a few years now and things still haven't gotten any easier. This is a sweet Christmas story about Yamato and his daughter, Hanako, and how even the most broken families can be fixed. Sorato turned Jyoumato. Taishirou. Takari.
1. Chapter 1: Unearthing a Pebble

Here's a quick character breakdown, for those not familiar:

Yamato and Sora had two kids, Hanako and Tsukuyomi

Jyou had a child with a friend, Nana. That child was Aiko, but he lived with Nana and her boyfriend, Shinjiro until he passed away.

Yamato now lives with Jyou and the three kids are under their roof.

Taichi and Koushiro are a couple as well, with two children: Jaciru "Bug" and Nakayama "Kaya".

Takeru and Hikari are married with two children: Kazuki and Lucian.

Hopefully that catches everyone up for the most part. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Unearthing a Pebble<p>

Yamato thumbed through bills. _Seriously, why do I always have to keep up to date with these things? Jyou's the math genius, not me. For someone so __**reliable**__, he certainly doesn't care about paying the rent or the cable._

"What did we spend this forty on again?"

Jyou was having his own problems in the kitchen, trying to make cupcakes he had lost the Ishida family recipe for so Aiko would have something for their school bake sale. "Was that 2% milk your Grandma used?"

"Huh? Milk?" Yamato wondered, looking up again from the budget he made on his laptop. Aside his old composing program, there wasn't much else he used it for. "Jyou, you do remember that Christmas is coming up, right? How are we going to get presents?"

"Presents? No, these are for the bake sale."

"Jyou!"

"Yamato?"

The blonde shut the laptop and smiled as he snaked over to Jyou. The other parent was sitting at the middle in the row of stools where the kids usually did homework. He wrapped his arms around him, "Do you ever listen to me?"

"Must be because you're not complaining about something," Jyou teased. "Now, what was it?"

"Christmas, Jyou."

"Don't you have that money you've been saving?"

Yamato burned red with embarassment, "Well, I had to pay for that new JAXA training, so I used it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I had to cover the school photos so my savings are gone, too."

"Having three kids sucks," Yamato sighed onto his lover's shoulder.

"Well, the way things are going with you and Hanako, we may as well have two children."

The blonde huffed, "I can't help her if her mother decided to poison her and she has a certain tendancy to hang around certain people."

"You mean the trash you hung out with in high school?" Jyou lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, indebted to you and Koushiro for life, I know," the other replied, picking up his chin and slumping in a nearby chair from the dining table. "Still. All she can talk about is her mother lately."

"Well, she's always had this infallible view of her," Jyou admitted, "She's a teenager now, it's just going to get worse. Maybe you two should spend time together. It's not like you go out of your way to do anything with her like you do with Aiko."

"I don't want Aiko to think I hate him... or something," Yamato wondered, "I mean, he's lost a father and gained a new one. Now, I come in and I don't want to replace anybody."

"Aiko fully well knows that you and Shinjiro are different people but both his father, as I am. Give the kiddo some credit. We're talking about Hanako, remember?"

"What. Like you and her have such a dazzling relationship."

"...I just helped her with boy advice last week."

"Boy advice?!" the blonde shrieked, running his hands through his hair. "Who am I killing?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Jyou chuckled, going over to the fridge for some eggs. "Why don't you just admit that you're scared to be close to her because Sora poisoned you, too?"

"Like I remember anything she said to me," Yamato smiled, leaning back in the chair, "I was wasted half the time."

"I'm sure that made a wonderful impression on her," Jyou pressed.

"Dad!" Tsukuyomi called.

"Huh?" Yamato asked, tossing a glance his son's direction.

"Is Dad-Dad finished with the cupcakes yet?"

Yamato tried not to laugh. He wasn't sure how they decided on that nickname for Jyou and it just stuck. Jyou adjusted his glasses, covered in something that would eventually turn to batter, "W-Well, I had to do it from memory, so it's taking a little longer, but I'll get them done."

"Yeah, I don't want to disappoint Jaci-chan," Tsukuyomi replied.

Yamato blinked. _Since when did my kids get this old? Hana-chan's sixteen, Tsukuyomi is thirteen, and Aiko is seventeen now... Hell, when did I get this old? _

"Jaciru is a jerk," Hanako said, gently pushing her brother aside. She sat down across from her father, not even glancing over at him. She instead turned to Jyou. "I asked Yuto out the other day."

"Yuto? What happened to Haruto?"

"Haruto was too nerdy for her," Tsuku snickered.

Aiko gave a quick knock at the door frame. "Dad, my homework's done. I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"I think I got this covered," Jyou said, standing proud.

"Yeah, covered in cupcake," Hanako remarked, kicking her feet up in one of the two spare chairs at the table.

"What's Yuto _like_?" Yamato asked, swatting her feet down onto the floor.

"None of your business."

"Fine, I'll ask your brothers. What's this kid like?"

Hanako stood from the table and began to leave, "I only have one brother, and he doesn't know anything anyway."

Yamato resisted the urge to stand up from the table and strangle her. "Was I this bad? Really?"

"She heard you talking about her, what did you expect?" Aiko remarked.

"Room, both of you," Yamato snapped and buried his face into the crooks of his arms.

"I thought you wanted to hear about Yuto-"

"Out," Jyou sighed, filling the cupcake pan.

The kids knew to leave the room and Aiko remembered when he used to have the drag the two away and give a speech about respect for their parents' privacy, but he didn't have to do that anymore. Or, it wouldn't get through, in Hanako's case. Aiko turned to her, "Eavesdropping? All it does it make that temper of yours worse."

Hanako tossed her flowing blonde hair and closed her blue eyes. "Just get out of here, Aiko."

"You shouldn't blame Dad," Tsukuyomi said from down the hall. "He didn't ask for any of this."

"I know," Hanako whispered, "I know it's my fault. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"That's not what he means," Aiko replied.

"What would you know?" Hanako hissed, pushing past her older, dark haired step-sibling. "Your parents weren't _divorced_ because you existed."

"Your parents divorced because your mother's warped beliefs about something that didn't even happen to you. The way you're acting is a big slap in the fact to Yama-papa."

Hanako smiled, "He just never got the chance to hurt me. My mother did nothing but try to protect me and he just shut her out so he could go whore around with the man you call father."

"You don't know the truth, do you?" Aiko remarked.

"Enough fighting!" Tsuku yelled just enough for them to hear and their parents not to. "I can't stand it. This is just like Mom and Dad. I'm going to bed. When you two decide to get along, tell me!"

A slammed door effectively ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>"You know, they sense this tension," Jyou sighed, giving a glance to the stovetop clock as he rubbed Yamato's shoulders. "Maybe if you let them see Sora."<p>

"They _do_ see her."

"Supervised. Twice a month. That could have easily been you if Ichijouji hadn't investigated," Jyou reminded.

Yamato shrugged him away and turned, "Don't remind me. It's not like I don't feel sorry for her."

"You just hate her with all your being," Jyou said, taking a seat next to him.

"...your point?"

"Maybe Hanako just wants to actually have a day out with her mother."

"Why? So she can take Hana-chan away from me again?" Yamato asked, gripping the tablecloth.

"...I didn't want to say this, but, your parents never acted like this," Jyou explained, placing a slender hand on his husband's, "They wouldn't keep you away if you had wanted to actually talk to your mother."

Yamato snorted. "My mother wasn't a psychopath."

"You're mad because you didn't want the divorce, but what choice did you have? You need to just... do a better job than your parents did."

The blonde sighed, then stood from the table. "Not all parenting is as easy as baking cupcakes." He walked over into the kitchen and reached into a high cabinet and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from behind the plates. He looked down into the pack and took the third to last one out, then went out to the porch.

Jyou heard the stove alarm go off and stood from the table. Maybe parenting wasn't always this easy, but... he wanted to scream at Yamato because he wasn't even trying to compromise. Jyou would... have to take things upon himself, which he usually did. However, the chance that Sora would listen to him? He didn't want to think about that.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Right Balance

Chapter 2: Finding the Right Balance

"Koushiro, why am I helping you buy Christmas gifts for _your_ kids when you have a husband of your own?" Yamato whined.

"Taichi would _tell_," Koushiro reminded. "You, however, have the voice of a church mouse."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess. So how old are the buggers now? Same-ish age as Tsuku? You know he has a crush on Bug, right?"

"Oh, I heard. I'm not so sure if Taichi is too fond of it, though. His daughter dating an Ishida and all."

"Hey, _Hikari_ married one."

"Ah, true, but to be technical he's under the Takaishi name... Anyway, the twins are fifteen."

"Tell me, is Bug as grumpy as Hana-chan?"

"Not really..." Koushiro trailed off. "But I'm sure it's just a phase."

"Jyou said I should try and spend more time with her..."

"You know, daughters without a stable father figure tend to be promiscuous. May be something to think about."

"Oh, not you, too, _Izzy_," Yamato remarked. "I was nothing like the rumours. Girls made those up because I didn't want to committ to them."

"Oh, here, here," Koushiro said, darting into a store. "See this telescope. Don't you think the kids would like it?"

"Well, you know Bug is taking after her other father..." Yamato smirked. "Better stock up on soccer balls now."

Koushiro sighed. "Taichi was against it at first. He didn't want her to end up like him, but he seems to realize her life isn't his and he hopes she can win a World Cup some day, too. So, is there some kind of optimum soccer ball I can obtain?"

"Ideally you would try a atheletic store, Koushiro," Yamato said. "I'm not used to any of this sciency stuff anyway. Maybe if I got Hana-chan an instrument for Christmas, she would be able to vent or something."

"This coming from a man who is about to go back into space. I worry for our future astronauts."

"You know what I mean," the blonde pouted. "Space is different from _science_. That's like.. dissecting animals and stuff. What is that, anyway? Serial killer 101?"

"All that aside, Hanako does take after you a bit... not just in looks."

"That's what I'm worried about," Yamato admitted. "Aiko is like the perfect child. He would rather be graced with our prescence than get a gift. Tsuku spent a week making a thoroughly planned list that included a live T-Rex like Uncle Taichi's. Hana-chan, though... I know she just wants to see her mother."

"There's a restraining order, right?"

"Well, she did try to take the kids with the help of her mother," the blonde remarked. The two walked down the crowded sidewalk. Yamato was glad Koushiro had grown up tall and thin, because if this had been when they were in elementary school, he surely would've lost the boy. "Enough about them, how is Taichi doing? He never called since that bout of depression he had."

"I guess he's ashamed," Koushiro sighed, holding his hand up to one of many wreaths stuck to the light posts for balance as he turned to face his friend. "But, he's just the same old Taichi nowadays. You two could talk if you didn't usually end up fighting... Not to be rude, but I guess I should ask you how you're doing since your Mom passed."

"Fine, I guess," the blonde muttered.

"I heard you're getting re-accepted into NASA. Does that mean you're participating in the Mars project?" Koushiro asked, quickly changing the subject. He had grown used to that look or tone of when Yamato clearly wasn't going to talk about something and although Koushiro had asked out of genuine concern, he could still see Natsuko was not a topic to be discussed.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"They want to send a couple to Mars in about five more years," Koushiro explained. "The Digital World has greatly effected our understanding of technology. It isn't what it was before we went there..."

"Yeah, I remember you explaining that," Yamato said. "Almost makes you wonder if we would be where we are without the Digimon. Look at us..." the blonde laughed as they waited for the light to change, "We don't even really remember them. It's all like a fucking twisted dream. Hell, I've blocked out most of it by now."

"I have thoroughly fond memories of my time there. In fact, I often look at the years passed and wonder what our old friends are up to."

"Koushiro, that world doesn't exist anymore. Like any childhood fairytale, it was all in our heads. An escape. Now, we're here, back home in Kansas."

"Eh, Kansas?"

"Nevermind," Yamato smiled. The two crossed the street and finally hit up a small athletic store. Koushiro then proceeded to spend thirty minutes deciding on a soccer ball, until Yamato finally convinced a nearby employee to, "For the love of Digi-Jesus, pick him one" or he was going to let Koushiro carry all the presents home by himself.

Evening was beginning to befall them and Yamato was handed nearly the last of the bags as Koushiro checked another pocket for his keys. "Eheh, maybe I misplaced them?"

"Just knock," Yamato whined, kicking the door down.

"No, what is it with you impulsive apes?!" Koushiro shrieked. "Give me those. If the kids see these then I'm screwed. Now, go distract them!" The maroon haired man snapped up all the bags and ducked back into a corner. Yamato sighed as the door opened to him and him alone and he had to think up some lame excuse for why he was there. Taichi and the little buggers looked up at him like he really was Santa, and Yamato was thankful that he didn't have the presents.

The blonde brushed back his bangs, "Hey, Taichi. Yo, kiddos."

"Alright, where are you hiding him?" Taichi ordered, pulling Yamato inside. "Search him!"

The kids started patting Yamato down and sighed, "No presents..."

"Damn, he's smart," Taichi remarked, looking around the porch a moment. He then ducked back inside and shut the door. "I thought maybe you were the unlucky sap Koushiro chose to go present-galumphing with."

Yamato blushed, "No... I just wanted to come see my friend. Is that a crime?"

"I guess not," Taichi shrugged. "Haven't seen you since the hospital."

Yamato cocked his head, "Same."

The two adults meandered into the living room and the kids rushed off some other direction. Yamato could see the shadows in the hall where Koushiro was sneaking in and turned to Taichi, who limped over to his chair. "See that it's never gonna fully heal is it?"

"I could ask the same about you," Taichi sighed, slumping in the recliner.

"Screw off," Yamato replied, sitting across from Taichi. "I'm doing better since I've been with Jyou. Not my fault Sora's a crazed wingbat."

"Is that some kind of PicoDevimon joke?" Taichi giggled. "Why are you even here, Yamato? It's seven in the evening and you didn't just stop for a visit."

"I just needed out of the house. Hana-chan's got a real attitude problem. I don't know how much more I can take lately."

"Ah," Taichi noted. "Well, what's eaten her? Not a boy I hope?"

"That's not even funny," Yamato remarked, staring daggers at Taichi, "Look, she's just missing her mother lately. I can't control that."

"Why are you trying to?" Taichi replied. "Just let her go see Sora."

"Hell no, then I would never see my daughter again!"

"I think you're overreacting a little bit, man."

Yamato gritted his teeth, "Yeah, well, you weren't married to her for sixteen agonizingly long, accusing years. Do you have any idea?"

Taichi set his jokes aside a moment and hobbled over to the liquor cabinet and returned with a little scotch. Yamato took it gladly, listening as Koushiro hid the presents somewhere upstairs by now. Taichi stood near his friend a moment and then limped again to his chair, "Look, my father never approved of me, Yamato, but you know what you have to do? Let it go."

"I've never been able to let anything go my entire life," Yamato admitted.

"That's precisely you're problem, dude," Taichi chuckled. "At least you realize it."

"...I can't lose Hanako. I never got to give her the childhood she deserved," the blonde said, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't even give her the remainder of the childhood she deserved and I've done everything I know how to do... I'm going to let her down, Taichi. Just like I've been letting everyone down my entire life."

"Hmm," Taichi said, taking a sip from his glass, "Doesn't sound like the Yama I know. Yama I know has been letting _himself_ down his entire life. There's a big difference."

"I didn't come here to argue with you," the blonde snapped.

"Who's arguing?" Taichi smiled. "You're here trying to hide the fact that Koush is somewhere hiding our presents and I'm being a dick because you lied to me about it, that's all."

Yamato shook his head, "There's a reason we don't get a long, you know. It's that careless, reckless attitude."

"I'm reckless?" Taichi blurted. "Hey, this is only a limp, you know. Don't think I can't come over there and still beat the sense into you. In fact, I have a cane now-"

"Hey, enough of that," Koushiro said from the door. He was a tad sweaty, but seemed proud of himself. "I had to hurry," he said when he caught the two men staring, "I knew if I left you two alone too long, you'd kill one another."

"Thanks," Yamato remarked.

"So, where are those presents?" Taichi asked, rubbing his hands together. "BUG! KAYA! THE HUNT IS ON!"

"Oh no it isn't!" Koushiro ordered, stamping his foot. "Both of you stay where you are or I'll ground you for a month!"

Yamato closed his eyes and smiled, taking in the laughter and ruckus a moment as the kids rushed in and tried to beat Koushiro up the stairs. "I should get going. I have my own family waiting."

"Yeah, they should their father smile for a change," Taichi smirked, standing up. His cane clicked against the floor as he made his way to the stairs and he went to join the rest of his family, too. Yamato finished his drink and left, wondering if he would ever be able to fully cherish what these two men had or not.


End file.
